Tu mirada en mí
by Amai do
Summary: TAKARI. Songfic. Una amistad puede convertirse en amor


Mi primer Songfic, En un principio decidí hacer un Sorato, pero también me gusta el Takari y sentí que le quedaba mejor la canción a esta pareja que casi todos queremos.

**

* * *

**

**Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes, tampoco la canción de Tu mirada en mí que cantan las Ha-ash.**

**Tu mirada en mí**

"Hola Kari, ¿Qué haces?"

Tras esta pregunta, la pequeña Hikari Yagami de doce años que estaba sentada con unos papeles peculiares esparcidos en la mesa en la cafetería de la escuela, se asustó y dejó de hacer lo que la tenía tan ocupada.

"haa, hola TK"- respondió sumamente nerviosa- "pues, me encuentro organizando algunas fotos de los viajes que hicimos al Digimundo; es que pronto será el aniversario de nosotros, de los de la segunda generación y les quería hacer un regalo"

_**Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera**_

_**Lo quiera o no lo quiera**_

_**No tengo otra manera**_

"¿Quieres que te ayude?", claro, si quieres"- le pegunto con su hermosa sonrisa.

"Seguro, puedes empezar viendo estas fotos y separando en donde salen con los digimons o con amigos. Gracias por ayudarme"- le dijo la portadora de la luz mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete de fotos.

"Dime para que estamos los amigos"

"Sí, amigos"- dijo Hikari con un ligero toque de decepción en su voz

_**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos**_

_**Y eso me bastaba**_

_**Yo no buscaba más**_

Empezaron a ver esas fotografías, mientras recordaban varias anécdotas y memorias de las aventuras vividas en aquél mágico lugar.

Mientras la chica se preocupaba por saber porqué se sentía de esa manera en ese momento al lago de su mejor amigo Takeru.

_**Dime qué hiciste**_

_**Dime qué cambió dentro de mí**_

_**Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo**_

_**La que me convenció**_

"Mira Hikari, aquí están tú y tu hermano" –dijo alegremente TK. El portador de la esperanza vio que su amiga bajó la vista y se preocupo por ella.

"¿Qué pasa Kari, te molestó algo que hice?" –le preguntó con una mirada llena de preocupación.

"No, no es nada" –mientras suspiraba con voz baja –"Es solo que.... después de que fui al Mar oscuro en donde me rescataste, le dije a Tai que estaba grande y que yo podía cuidarme sola" –explicó con un aura de tristeza.

"No te preocupes, verás que se le pasa, Tai es fuerte y lo que le pasa es que le duele ver que estas creciendo"-le alentó con una comprensión digna de Takeru.

"Yo se lo dije por que las palabras que me dijiste ese día me hicieron reflexionar"- le confesó.

_**Que eres tú**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar**_

_**La voz que en mí dormía**_

_**La fe que me alegraba en tu mirar**_

"Oye, creo que no te pedí disculpas por eso y...." –el rubio empezó a ruborizarse un poco-"pues, lo siento"-terminó por hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes? –le preguntó consternada.

"Pues...por no medir mis palabras y por hacerte sentir mal"

"No tienes de qué disculparte, además gracias lo que dijiste, desperté" –le dijo con la sinceridad con la que se le conoce –"y creo que desde esa platica que tuve con él, he tenido un poco más de libertad" –termino por decir con la misma sonrisa, mientras veía los ojos zafiro de TK.

_**Eres tú**_

_**Quién alimentó mi libertad**_

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**_

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mí**_

Tras esa pequeña charla, ambos dejaron de hacer ese trabajo, y quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro recordando el día en que Kari fue a otro mundo.

Después de darse cuenta, los dos hermanos de los portadores del valor y la amistad se sonrojaron un poco y bajaron su mirada, así que la portadora de la luz se dedicó a hablar:

"Ese día no se cómo paso, pero yo pensé en ti y llegaste" –le confesó abiertamente.

"Yo tampoco se como es que llegué, pero me alegra haberlo hecho, pero nadie supo, verdad" –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

_**Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día**_

_**Entraste a mi vida**_

_**Mi cómplice te hacías.**_

"..." –solo negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa parecida con la que Takeru tenía en su cara –"Recuerda que dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto".

"Claro que me acuerdo"

Tras un breve silencio

"Gracias" –le dijo la chica sin ningún motivo.

"¿Qué?" –pregunto muy curioso.

"Gracias, por rescatarme aquella vez....y por ser mi amigo.... y por todo lo que haces por mí" –le respondió con toda la sinceridad y gratitud que ella pudiera expresar. Después de esas palabras que salieron de su misma boca, ella sintió una paz interior, y si hubiera tenido puesto su emblema de la luz, era seguro que habría brillado.

"No tienes que agradecer absolutamente nada, eres muy mejor amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho y haría lo que fuera por ti" –después de dar esa confesión, ambos se sonrojaron más.

_**No fue difícil encontrar la calma**_

_**Le hablaste a mi alma**_

_**Y fue mía la verdad.**_

Siguieron con su labor de organizar fotografías, en medio de un silencio muy comodo tanto para él como para ella.

Una vez que terminaron, de organizar esos papeles con bellos momentos impresos. Recogieron todo y se encaminaron a sus casas.

Hikari recordó algo que había querido decir desde hace unos días.

"Oye, no te lo había dicho, pero me gustó mucho la historia que escribiste y presentaste en el salón, eres muy bueno para escribir, sabías"

"pues gracias, la verdad, es que me relaja mucho, (1) me gusta mucho, e incluso me gustaría ser escritor, o al menos no dejar de escribir aunque ejerza una profesión o desempeñe cualquier otra tarea "

_**Me asomo un momento**_

_**A ese universo que eres tú**_

_**Es cierto que quisiera descubrir**_

_**Un poco más de ti.**_

"Eso no lo sabía TK, ¿Qué más escondes?-le preguntó curiosa y divertida

"Pues..." –Empezando a vacilar –"mi color favorito es el verde; a veces le ayudo a mi hermano con algunas rimas para sus canciones; en una ocasión no le dije a Davis que traía pegado un chicle en el pantalón; me gusta mucho leer; Ken ha sido el único chico a quien le he pegado fuerte (N/A: Recuerden que paso en DA02 cuando TK va a buscar a Ken en su guarida y lo golpea)

Mientras que Kari solo se dedicaba a escucharlo atentamente y soltar una que otra risilla.

"Era demasiado llorón hasta hace cuatro años, una vez escondí mi mochila para no ir a la escuela, hace poco escondí tambien el bajo de mi hermano en su cuarto y fue pretexto para que recogiera su habitación y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga"-dijo sin ninguna preocupación

Los dos portadores de las virtudes se detuvieron en seco para razonar las últimas siete palabras del portador de la esperanza.

_estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

Eran las palabras que daban vueltas en la cabeza de los dos chicos; ambos demasiado rojos.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Hikari como nunca antes había estado sorprendida.

_**Eres tú**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar**_

"Lo que escuchaste"-susurró Takeru

"..."

"Me gustas muchisímo, si siempre te cuido y procuro es porque lo que siento por tí es más que una simple amistad" -le confesó sin el más minímo temblor o duda de voz.

"A mí tambien me gustas" -esta vez fue Kari quien hablo

_**La voz que en mí dormía**_

"Es en serio?"

"Sí" -dijo sin ninguna duda para por fín demostrar sus sentimientos, mientras nuevamente se perdía en sus ojos azules.

_**La fe que me alegraba en tu mirar**_

"Entonces...¿Quieres ser mí novia?"

"Sí"

Ambos se miraron completamente rojos, y se abrazron.

_**Eres tú**_

"Creo que Tai se va a enojar" -dijo con un tono divertido.

"Naa, además...Estoy creciendo" le dijo con su peculiar brillo en los ojos y su incomparable sonrisa

_**Quién alimentó mi libertad**_

"La verdad es que no creí que fuera correspondido"

"Yo tampoco, pero me alegra mucho que así sea" -agregó mientras TK le tomaba de la mano.

"TK..."- continuo diciendo

"Sí"

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**_

"Nada, solo..... solo mirame a los ojos" -le pidió

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mí**_

* * *

(1) Conversación sacada del diario de Ana Frank

N/A: Como dije, mi primer songfic, espero que les haya gustado pues es que no tengo nada de practica.

Esperen proximos Fics.

Y dejen un review si quieren. Creanme que no me molestan =)

Amai


End file.
